


Doctor, and Donna, and Tony. Oh my!

by Trekkiehood



Series: Wattpad's Fanfic Bootcamp [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, JARVIS - Freeform, POV Tony Stark, Stark Industries, TARDIS - Freeform, blue box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: Tony is curious when a Blue Box keeps showing up. And rightly so.





	Doctor, and Donna, and Tony. Oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was to drop one character from one fandom into another unchanged fandom. I dropped Tony Stark into the world of Doctor Who.

"Miss Noble, Donna, can I call you Donna?" I reached out shaking her hand. She laughed excepting my hand.

"Donna's fine Mr Stark." She replied in a cockney accent. I looked at her fiery red hair. Why did I have the feeling her hair matched her personality?

I dramatically plopped into there chair behind my desk and she sat down in front of the desk. Picking up her file, I flipped through her file noticing all her previous employments were in England.

"So," I threw the file back on the desk, " what brings you to the good ol' United States?"

She gave a flippant laugh, "You did."

"Me? Not that I'm not an exceptional human being, but it seems to be a long way to come just for me."

She laughed again, giving a short snort, "Lete just say my travelling partner thought it would be a good opportunity."

I nodded, something was fishy about this whole situation. "Of course, well...." I was interrupted by the door swinging open.

"Donna," a tall man in a pinstriped suit exclaimed. "We have to go now!"

She did not look happy, "I'm in the middle of a job interview you idiot!" she turned to him.

"Oh hello there," he gave a small wave to me, "but we have to go."

He grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the door. "My travelling partner, I'm beginning to think he's crazy." She whispered the last part as they left the room.

I just stared at them. "Um, JARVIS"

"Yes, Sir?" The AI responded.

"How did he even get in here?"

There was silence then, "It appears that he used some form of teleporting device,"

"A what!" I exclaimed staring at the ceiling.

JARVIS sighed, well his form of a sigh, "A teleporting device. To put it simply, he was not in the building one minute and the next he was stepping out of a box."

I ran my fingers through my hair and made my way back to my desk. "I want the security recording."

My desk lit up and began to play the security feed. Quite a high-quality security feed due to the fact that I invented the system. It was just like Jarvis said. There was nothing there. Just an empty hallway. Then suddenly, bam, there it was. Though what it was I wasn't sure. It looked like one of those old blue police boxes.

"Hey J, run a scan for-" before he could finish several news articles and history facts appeared.

"It seems that this box is the target of many conspiracy theorists," I said biting my bottom lip. "I assume they're gone?"

I swiped through various articles skimming them for useful information. "It seems so Sir. Perhaps try calling Miss Noble's cellular devise." The AI suggested.

Feeling incredibly stupid, which is rare, I mean come on, this is ME we're talking about, I told Jarvis to make the call. It rang three times before some answered.

For a moment there was just the sound of heavy breathing. "Um, hello?" I said waiting for a response.

"Oh hi Mr Stark," she sounded annoyed and out of breath, "could I call you back later?" Before I got the chance to answer I heard a muffled, "Oi! Watch it!" then a clearer, "Yeah, now is really not the time." I couldn't tell if she was talking to me or someone else. "Doctor!" Then the line went dead.

"Well, that was, uh, interesting," I said bewildered.

"Indeed Sir."

~DW~

It was a week later JARVIS woke me up. "Sir, sir," he implored me. I didn't sleep often, so the fact that he had awoken meant something serious was going on.

"Whatdya want J?" I answered sleepily.

"The blue box has appeared in your kitchen." This got my attention. I jumped, well fell, off my bed and ran to the kitchen. I probably should have grabbed a gun or something, but my brain was stuck on the idea of finally seeing this mysterious box. When I got there JARVIS turned the lights on. I was nearly blinded by the sudden brightness, but so were the two people going through my cabinets.

They froze and I slowly walked in grabbing myself a glass. "Nice to see you again Donna." She turned to the man and they shared a look.

"Mr Stark! What a pleasure to finally meet you face to face and all that. I've read a lot about you I have." He shook my hand then stuck his own into the pockets of his long trench coat. "Oh, I'm the Doctor by the way, and you've already met Donna." He nodded to the redhead who waved.

"So," I stated pouring my self a glass of milk and gave myself a mental note to tell Jarvis to order some new drink choices. "What are you doing here? I mean, sneaking into Stark Enterprises with your fancy box here is one thing. My house," I gave a high pitched whistle, "That's quite ambitious." 

I stepped towards the box running my hands over the wood. I walked around it, "looks simple enough." I stepped towards the door.

"Mr Stark! Um, well I wouldn't," The Doctor called, but I ignored him and pushed the door open. I gasped. Stepped outside the box and then back in.

"It's, it's, it's" I stammered, "It's bigger on the inside!" My eyes widened.  "My entire understanding of physical space has been transformed! Three-dimensional Euclidean geometry has been torn up! My grasp of the universal constants of physical reality has been changed forever."

The Doctor stared at me, "Now that," he pointed at me, "is the proper way to enter the TARDIS."

"Well sure," Donna rolled her eyes, "leave it to the big shot scientist, inventer to do it right. You kidnapped me on my wedding day! Physics was not the first thing on my mind."

I really should have said something. That whole quip about the kidnapping on her wedding day begged further investigation, but I was a little preoccupied. "It's bigger on the inside," I whispered.

"Well, um, yes. It's bigger on the inside." The Doctor followed me inside, Donna behind him. "She's called the TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" I asked not tearing my eyes fro the many different nobs and buttons.

The Doctor moved in front of me, messing with a few of the buttons, "Yes, it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. TARDIS."

"Quite a fascinating device," JARVIS said from the control centre.

Donna looked around, "What's that and how'd it get in the TARDIS?"

"My name is JARVIS Miss Noble."

"Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. JARVIS." I replied smugly. 

"Yes," If the AI had the ability to roll his eyes he would have. "when I realized that this box was exhibiting a large amount of energy I hacked my way into the systems."

Donna still looked unconvinced, "Is that even possible." that was directed to the Doctor who looked absolutely enthralled.

"Apparently, this is absolutely magnificent! How'd you manage to teach him that?"

I shrugged as if it was the simplest thing in the world. It was to me anyway. "He's programmed to hack any unauthorized devices. Comes in handy when there's a break in." I turned to face him, "Speaking of which, what are you doing in my house?"

The Doctor began to rock back and forth on his feet, "We believe you may have accidentally stolen a mineral from the planet Xzynip. Completely harmless for the most part, and by 'for the most part' I mean in those extremely rare instances where no one touches it, but can occasionally be used as a, well, as a, a mega, bomb." He expanded his hands as if trying to get a point across. 

You'd think I'd comment on the fact I was being accused of stealing a rock from an unheard of planet, but I'm Tony Stark, my brain doesn't work like most peoples. "So you decided to look in my kitchen."

"Well, yeah," they both replied.

I sighed, "Come on," I left the box, still marvelling at it's bigger on the inside properties. 

"Um, where are we going?" Donna asked following.

"To my lab, you know the place where I keep my alien rocks." 

They both followed me down to my lab. As soon as we reached it the Doctor sprinted towards an ordinary looking piece of mettle. He pulled what looked like a glass jar out of his pocket.

"How did you... You know what I'm not even going to ask." I watched as he put the jar over the mettle and put and carefully sealed the jar. 

He smiled at me, "there we are crises everted."

"Yeah, so why do you run out of my office last week?" My brain moved so sporadically the change of subject didn't even seem odd. The Doctor didn't seem phased by it.

"Originally, Donna was going to get a job there and slowly work her way here. But then there were aliens invading 1863 London, so we had to go. Fortunately, everything worked out okay. But then I thought. 'why wait when we could just fly the TARDIS in' and it worked! I mean, sure you caught us but we got what we came for!" He smiled and held up the jar. 

I shook my head, this man was even more random than I was. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a boring meeting- I mean a board meeting- tomorrow. Doctor, Donna, feel free to stop by anytime. Preferably at a more reasonable hour." I looked around my lab, "Then again, just ask JARVIS if I' up." 

I nodded to them both then went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that was basically the 12th Doctor's TARDIS entrance from "The Husband of River Song". I feel like Tony would totally have that reaction though. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this/!
> 
> And by the way, JARVIS is not technically a person, so Tony is the only one who I "fandom dropped." I feel like regardless of the world Tony was in he would have made Stark Enterprises and JARVIS. So, anyway.
> 
> God bless,
> 
> Trekkiehood
> 
> P.S. Yes, I know the title is stupid.


End file.
